Gatekeeper Relics
Legends speak of the six relics of the High Gatekeepers. They were believed to possess incredible power over the domains, and were believed to act as almost a spell-casting focus for the High Six, allowing them to channel further. Quem Citadel's final act as Grand seeker was to work alongside Valenn and Celestus to uncover the nature of these weapons. Upon his death, Alesis received a vision pinpointing their locations, and the High Heralds of Citadel received information on who was destined to go recover them. '' 'Emotion' ''Daggers of Balance Three Daggers representing the trifecta of Emotion Composed of: * Gem of Corruption: A dark red garnet imbued with hateful energies. Rots Flesh and Mind. * Gem of Hope: '''A brilliant blue sapphire imbued with blessings of light. Acts of pure heart will cure hearts. * '''Gem of Fairness: '''A glowing yellow citrine imbued with neutral energies. Converts pain to life, at a cost. Transforms into: * '''White Horned Lizard Time Cloak of the Eternity A beautiful blue and white cloak that weaponizes Time for offense and defense. Composed of: * Foresight: A white scarf with blue tassels. Grants visions of the future. * Hindsight: A blue scarf with white tassels. Grants visions of the past. * Goggles of Pure Sight: A silver pair of spectacles. See everything in the dark, and invisible. Transforms into: * Blue Sandstorm Mass Nature Thorny Staff-Whip One second its a Staff, the next its a whip. Prickly. Composed of: * Die of the Four Directions: A Four-sided die, each point being a different color. When rolled, casts an elemental spell. * Necklace of Many Characters: A Dice with many charms, each depicting a different emotion. Influences the User's feelings, but also grants enhancements. * Monocle of Supremacy: A single glass monocle with golden vine workings. When a creature makes eye contact with the person connected to this monocle, they submit to them completely (Command Spell) Scroll of Stratagems Transforms into: * Green Winged Gazelle Fate Strings of Fate A Lovely arachnid harp: When you pluck its strings, you mess with destiny. Composed of: * Clotho: A small spider golem. Cannot attack, but is invulnerable and ensnares things. * Threads of Deception: An endless ball of silky black string. Knits very small portals. Also grants proficiency with weaver's tools. * Scissors of Precision: A pair of Golden scissors with Obsidian handles. If an object width is smaller than the blade length, the object can be magically cut in two. (Except for Undoable Rope) Transforms into: * Yellow Arachnid War Red Reaper An emblazoned sword, wielding this weapon will only bathe you in crimson. Composed of: * Scroll of Stratagems: '''A scroll that always seems to open to relevant war history. Gains insights in combat, if you stop to study first. * '''Orb of Water Siphoning: '''A polished palm sized orb of jade. Any subject or object besides the caster touching it will slowly have water drained from it over time. When enough is accumulated, the caster can unleash a watery torrent. * '''Swarm Caller: '''A cute remote-sized scarab, colored in jade and darkened bronze. Calls in a swarm of disgusting creatures. * '''Ring of Bloodthirst: '''A dark bronze ring with a single diamond-cut bloodstone. Grants powerful melee blows, but the user must satiate its thirst. Transforms into: * '''Red Tank Death Mask of Oblivion A completely black mask with voided eyes. Brings endings. Composed of: * Illness of Empathy: '''A toxin to coat weapons in, by adding your own blood, you may exhaust your opponent at the cost of your own health. * '''Undoable Rope: '''A beautiful weaved cord that is indestructible. Any knots tied by this rope cannot be undone, except by the user. * '''Dread Guard Mask: A golden mask with teeth. Unlike mundane masks, this one glows with energy. Bestows fear and terror. Transforms into: * Black Dracolitch